


Der Gefallen

by Karpatenpferd



Category: Tatort
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Male-Female Friendship, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karpatenpferd/pseuds/Karpatenpferd
Summary: Alberich bittet Boerne um einen großen und sehr persönlichen Gefallen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InvisiKath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisiKath/gifts).

> Ich will an dieser Stelle gar nicht so viel verraten. Die Geschichte ist zwar fast fertig, aber ich möchte sie in Häppchen posten ;-)
> 
> Schenken möchte ich sie meiner lieben InvisiKath, die ich durch mein anderes Fandom kennenlernen durfte und die so ein großartiger partner in crime ist und meinen Wahnsinn so heldenhaft erträgt (und die wahrscheinlich schon nach ein paar Zeilen ahnen wird, wo diese Geschichte hinführt und wo ich ein bisschen Inspiration geklaut habe ;-) ) DANKE <3

Er schwenkte den Rotwein in seinem Glas vorsichtig hin und her und beobachtete die Oberfläche, die mehr und mehr ins Wanken geriet. 

Warum konnte man in Wein nicht lesen wie in Kaffeesatz?  
Nicht, dass er an so etwas glaubte. Nein, dafür war er zu sehr Wissenschaftler.  
Und dennoch, Weissagungen für die Zukunft und eine Antwort auf die Frage, die ihn gerade so sehr beschäftigte, hätte jetzt dankend angenommen. 

Er beschränkte sich darauf von dem Wein zu trinken und ließ sich tiefer in die Polster seines Sofas sinken. 

Er hatte in seinem Leben schon vor vielen wichtigen Entscheidungen gestanden, hatte sie früher oder später auch getroffen und wenige davon bereut. 

Diese Entscheidung, mit der er sich jetzt konfrontiert sah, überforderte ihn allerdings vollends.  
Und er hasste Überforderung aus tiefstem Herzen. 

Dabei war die Antwort an sich so einfach. Ein simples _Ja_ oder_ Nein _.  
Würde er beide Antworten in ein Waagschale werfen, welche würde schwerer wiegen? 

Er war noch nie um etwas von solcher Tragweite gebeten worden. Noch nie hatte sich ein anderer Mensch ihm mit einer Frage so sehr geöffnet, so viel von seinem Innersten preisgegeben.

So sehr er es als Ehre empfand, dass man ihm diese Frage gestellt hatte und nicht jemand anderem, so sehr nagten Zweifel an ihm. 

Würde er _ja_ sagen, würde er jemanden sehr glücklich machen, das wusste er. Jemanden, der ihm sehr viel bedeutete und den er selbstverständlich glücklich sehen wollte. Gleichzeitig würde er damit aber auch große Veränderungen heraufbeschwören. Und nicht nur das, schlimmstenfalls würde etwas riskieren, dass er auf keinen Fall riskieren wollte. Vielleicht jemanden verlieren, den er nicht verlieren wollte.  
Andererseits würde er auch etwas gewinnen. Jemanden. Wenn auch nur passiv. 

Er nippte an seinem Wein. 

Würde er _nein_ sagen, würde er jemanden sehr unglücklich machen. Nicht, dass das jemals offen gesagt werden würde, nein. Und dennoch wusste er es genau. So genau wie er wusste, dass er diese Person nicht unglücklich sehen wollte.

Es war eine verdammte Zwickmühle. Er hatte zugesagt sich übers Wochenende Gedanken zu machen und dann am Montag die Entscheidung mitzuteilen.  
Und nun war Sonntagabend, das Wochenende fast vorbei und der Montag stand in den Startlöchern. 

Er hatte nie zu denjenigen Menschen gehört, die den Montag nicht mochten. Im Gegenteil. Immerhin waren seine Wochenenden, trotz aller gesellschaftlicher Verpflichtungen, doch meist eher einsam. Montags hingegen begann jedes Mal eine neue Arbeitswoche, von der man im Voraus nie wusste, was sie bringen würde. Er mochte das. 

Ob der den kommenden Montag jedoch mögen würde, da war er sich mehr als unsicher. 

Er leerte sein Glas in einem Zug und goss sich gleich wieder nach. Im Wein lag bekanntlich die Wahrheit.  
Doch auch die nächsten beiden Gläser vermochten lediglich seinen Blutalkoholspiegel anzuheben, nicht aber seine Entscheidungsfreude zu erhöhen. 

Immer wieder wog er pro und contra ab. Mal überwog das eine, dann wieder das andere. 

Vielleicht sollte er eine Münze werfen? Oder würfeln? 

Er schalt sich selbst für diese Gedanken. Eine solche Entscheidung musste gewissenhaft getroffen werden. Und doch wäre die Variante mit der Münze wesentlich einfacher gewesen. 

Andere Menschen würden in dieser Situation wohl einfach auf ihr Herz hören.  
Er lachte leise.  
Als würde man da eine Antwort hören. Nein, da hörte man bestenfalls einen schönen Sinusrhythmus. 

Also würde er die Entscheidung doch mit seinem Verstand treffen müssen. Und davon hatte er schließlich eine Menge, da musste es doch möglich sein, zu einem Entschluss zu kommen. 

Er sah auf die Uhr. Fast Mitternacht. Es war höchste Zeit ins Bett zu gehen, auch ohne eine Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. 

Als er sich die Schlafbrille über die Augen schob und die Satinbettdecke bis unters Kinn zog, dachte er noch einmal an die Waagschale und Worte hallten in seinem Kopf wider. 

_„Ich weiß, worum ich Sie hier bitte, ist etwas sehr großes und persönliches, aber ich wüsste niemanden sonst, den ich fragen könnte. Oder wollte. Und wenn Sie 'nein' sagen, dann ist das vollkommen nachvollziehbar.“_

Und plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, dass das Gewicht auf einer Seite doch deutlich schwerer wog, als auf der anderen.


	2. Chapter 2

Es schien ein klassischer Montag zu werden. 

Hastig stellte sie den Kaffee zurück auf den Tisch und hielt sich die Lippe, die sie sich soeben verbrannt hatte. 

Die vergangenen drei Nächte hatte sie kaum ein Auge zugemacht, hatte wieder und wieder gegrübelt und sich gefragt, ob das, was sie getan hatte, richtig gewesen war.

Wochenlang hatte sie hin und her überlegt, sämtliche _Für _ und _Wider_ abgewogen und sich schlussendlich dazu durchgerungen, diesen Schritt zu wagen. 

Und nun, da sie ihn gewagt hatte, machten ihr die Konsequenzen, die das alles mit sich brachte, Angst. 

Sie hatte Angst vor der Antwort, die sie heute bekommen würde. _Ja oder Nein_. 

Ersteres würde ihr Leben wahrscheinlich auf den Kopf stellen, wie nichts zuvor. 

Letzteres würde dafür sorgen, dass alles so bliebe wie bisher. Und doch auch irgendwie nicht.

Es war schwer gewesen, die Frage zu formulieren. Die Worte hatten ihr nicht recht über die Lippen kommen wollen und ihr Magen hatte sich zu einem festen Klumpen zusammengezogen.  
Aber irgendwie war es dann doch gegangen. Mit zittriger Stimme und noch zittrigeren Knien, hatte sie es geschafft, die Frage auszusprechen. Hatte danach in ein überraschtes Gesicht geblickt, das sie nicht richtig hatte deuten können. 

Es hatte eine zähe Stille in der Luft gehangen, bis ihr Gegenüber endlich etwas gesagt hatte. 

Die Worte hallten ihn ihrem Kopf wider: 

_„Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, aber das kommt doch jetzt sehr überraschend. Mir war nicht klar, dass Sie sich mit solch einem Gedanken tragen, geschweige denn, dass sie dieses Unterfangen auf diese Weise angehen möchten. Und, na ja, dass Sie mich in diese Pläne involvieren wollen, ehrt mich zugegebenermaßen, dennoch ist es eine Entscheidung von großer Tragweite. Da muss ich erst einmal in Ruhe drüber nachdenken.“_

Sie hatte genickt und war einfach nur froh gewesen, dass er nicht gleich nein gesagt hatte. 

Danach waren sie beide ihrer Wege gegangen und sie hatte das ganze Wochenende versucht, sich abzulenken. Gelungen war ihr dies jedoch keineswegs. Stets hatten sich ihre Gedanken um die Frage und die möglichen Antworten gedreht. 

Noch nie hatte sie sich einem anderen Menschen gegenüber so weit geöffnet und sich so verletzbar gemacht. Nicht, dass sie befürchtete, er würde sie verletzen, nein, zumindest nicht vorsätzlich. Dafür war er zu umsichtig, zu fürsorglich. 

Auch wenn es für Außenstehende oft anders wirkte, standen sie sich nahe. Niemandem sonst vertraute sie so bedingungslos, niemandem sonst hätte sie diese Frage gestellt.

Sie hatte ein Terrain betreten, das vor Stolperfallen nur so wimmelte. Und egal wie seine Entscheidung ausfallen würde, es würde ein schwieriges Terrain bleiben, auf dem sie sich nun bewegten. 

Aber manchmal musste man einfach etwas riskieren, wenn man sich seine Träume erfüllen wollte. Und selbst, wenn die Träume nicht in Erfüllung gingen, so hatte man es wenigstens versucht. 

Der Kaffee war mittlerweile auf Trinktemperatur abgekühlt und sie leerte die Tasse fast in einem Zug, bevor sie aufstand und ihre Jacke von der Garderobe nahm. 

Sie würde jetzt zur Arbeit fahren und sich alldem, was sie angefangen hatte, stellen. 

Ein Zurück gab es jetzt eh nicht mehr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was mag Alberich wohl so beschäftigen? 
> 
> Und was wird Boernes Antwort sein?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da ist es, das nächste Häppchen. 
> 
> Ich bin gespannt, wie ihr die Idee, die ziemlich ooc ist, so findet.
> 
> Ich weiß nämlich selber nicht so genau, was ich davon halte ;-)

„Guten Morgen, Alberich.“ Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und fragte sich, ob er sie, in Anbetracht dessen, was er ihr zu sagen hatte, weiter so würde nennen können.

„Guten Morgen.“ Ihre Stimme klang verhalten, sie schaffte es nicht ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Zu groß war die Angst dort schon die Antwort ablesen zu können. 

„Ich habe uns Kaffee gekocht. Wollen wir uns setzen?“ 

Er deutete auf sein Büro und sie folgte seiner Einladung.   
Sie nahm Platz und er schob ihr eine Tasse hin.

„Nun, ich muss gestehen, dass Sie mich mit Ihrem Anliegen ziemlich überrascht haben.“   
Er sah ihr in die Augen.   
„Ich habe mir die Entscheidung wirklich nicht leicht gemacht, aber...“

„Wie ich bereits sagte, ich kann verstehen, wenn Sie es nicht machen möchten“, unterbrach sie ihn und war überrascht, wie fest ihre Stimme plötzlich klang.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt.“

Ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung. Bedeutete das etwa, dass er ihrer Bitte nachkommen würde?

„Es ist nur...“ Er schob seine Brille mit einer Bewegung zurecht, die sie schon abertausende Male beobachtet hatte. „Ich frage mich warum Sie es ausgerechnet auf diese Weise machen wollen. Ich meine, es gibt ja nun durchaus noch andere Möglichkeiten.“

Es hätte ihr klar sein müssen, dass er ihre Pläne hinterfragen würde. Und sie war ihm die Antworten schuldig. 

Ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken, begann sie zu reden: „Ja, in der Theorie gibt es sicher andere Möglichkeiten. Möglichkeiten, die auf den ersten Blick viel naheliegender erscheinen. Aber wenn man genauer hinsieht, dann sieht das leider anders aus. Ich bin mindestens so lange Single wie Sie. Und sämtliche Versuche, jemanden kennenzulernen, sind in den letzten Jahren kläglich gescheitert. Ich meine, sehen sie mich an. Wer nicht gerade erschrocken davonläuft, der sieht in mir meist eine Kuriosität, ein spannendes Abenteuer, aber eben nicht mehr. Ach und einer...“, sie lachte zaghaft. „Einer hat sich beim Blind Date als mein Chef entpuppt.“

Er stimmte in ihr Lachen ein, sagte aber nichts. 

„Tja, Sie sehen, es ist nicht so einfach wie man meinen möchte. Und da ich eben auch nicht jünger werde und mir, wenn schon der Traum von einer richtigen Familie nichts wird, wenigstens den Wunsch nach einem Kind erfüllen möchte, muss es eben ein vielleicht eher unorthodoxer Weg sein.“

Erst jetzt traute sie sich, ihn wieder anzusehen. In seinem Blick lag etwas undefinierbares, etwas, dass sie noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. 

„Wissen Sie, ich habe mir auch immer Familie gewünscht. Damals in meiner Ehe, da haben wirs auch versucht. Aber es hat nicht sollen sein. Im Nachhinein betrachtet war das wohl auch gut so.“

Wieder der Griff an die Brille. 

„Nach der Scheidung habe ich den Gedanken verworfen und tatsächlich nie wieder darüber nachgedacht. Bis vor drei Tagen.“ Er hielt kurz inne, sprach dann aber weiter. „Ich meine, natürlich ist das hier etwas ganz anderes. Schließlich wäre meine Rolle ja weitestgehend passiv. Und dennoch, diese Entscheidung ist von allergrößter Tragweite.“ 

Sie konnte ihn nicht ansehen. Ihre Augen fixierten einen Punkt auf dem Tisch, irgendwo zwischen ihrer Kaffeetasse und seiner rechten Hand, die er auf dem Tisch abgelegt hatte. 

„Hören Sie, wenn Sie versuchen wollen, mir auf höfliche Weise zu sagen, dass Sie es...“

Dieses Mal unterbrach er sie: „Die Antwort lautet ja.“ 

Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? Sie glaubte sich verhört zu haben, hatte sie doch eigentlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass er das wirklich für sie tun würde.   
Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie spürte eine Hand auf ihrer. 

„Danke.“ Das war alles, was sie im Stande war zu sagen. 

Einen Moment saßen sie schweigend da, seine große Hand auf ihrer deutlich kleineren, dann straffte er sich und sagte: „Sie sollten mir dann am besten gleich die Telefonnummer Ihres Arztes geben, damit wir alles weitere besprechen können.“

„Ich geben Ihnen seine Visitenkarte.“ Sie zog ihre Hand unter seiner hervor und griff nach ihrer Handtasche, die sie neben dem Sessel abgestellt hatte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unser heutiges Tagesmenü: Das nächste Häppchen ;-)

Das Telefonat war kurz gewesen, ein Termin für den Nachmittag schnell vereinbart. 

Sie hatten ganz normal miteinander gearbeitet, hatten sogar einige kleine Wortgefechte ausgetauscht. Und hätte es ihr Gespräch am Morgen nicht gegeben und stünde er jetzt nicht vor den Toren einer Münsteraner Fertilitätsklinik, deren Leiter er Gott sei Dank nicht kannte, so wäre es ein ganz normaler Tag gewesen. 

Aber es war kein normaler Tag. Er war im Begriff diese Klinik zu betreten um dort eine Samenspende abzugeben. Eine Samenspende mit der seine Assistentin, mit der er schon so lange zusammen arbeitete und mit der er immer noch per Sie war, schwanger werden wollte.  
Noch immer konnte er nicht richtig fassen, dass sie ausgerechnet ihn darum gebeten hatte. Andererseits war ihm natürlich durchaus bewusst, dass sein Erbgut wahrlich nicht die schlechteste Partie war. Da wusste sie wenigstens worauf sie sich einließ. Bei einer anonymen Spende konnte man das schließlich nicht so genau wissen.  
Und doch wäre es für sie wahrscheinlich wesentlich einfacher gewesen, sich den biologischen Vater ihres Kindes im Katalog auszusuchen.  
Dennoch hatte sie ihn gefragt, wollte ein Kind von ihm bekommen, hatte ihn als Vater ausgewählt.  
_„Als biologischen Vater“_, korrigierte er sich selbst.  
Natürlich war es klar, dass er mit dem Kind nichts weiter zu tun haben würde. Er würde der nette Onkel sein, der Chef seiner Mutter. Nichts weiter. Und doch würde er, wenn auch im Geheimen, ein Vater sein. Und wenn seine Zeit irgendwann ablaufen würde, dann würde durch dieses Kind etwas von ihm bleiben. Der Gedanke ließ ihn lächeln und er drückte die Klinke der Eingangstür herunter.

„Herr Boerne?“ Eine junge Arzthelferin kam auf ihn zu. „Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden.“

Er stand auf und tat wie geheißen. Vor der Tür eines kleinen Zimmers blieb die junge Frau stehen. 

„Machen Sie es sich einfach gemütlich. In dem Schrank dort befinden sich diverse Zeitschriften, alternativ steht dort in der Ecke ein Fernseher mit DVD-Player. Und wenn Sie soweit sind, dann stellen sie den Becher dort in die Durchreiche und drücken auf den Knopf daneben. Dann nehmen wir den Becher auf der anderen Seite heraus und kümmern uns um alles weitere.“

Er nickte wortlos, betrat den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab. 

An der einen Wand stand ein Sofa, an der anderen ein kleiner Tisch mit einem Stuhl. 

Er musterte das Sofa, das mit einem Überwurf abgedeckt war und fragte sich, ob dieser dazu gedacht war verräterische Flecken zu verdecken oder ob es sich um eine Hygienemaßnahme handelte. Er hoffte auf letzteres, überprüfte es aber nicht, bevor er sich setzte. 

Er dachte kurz an die Angebote der Arzthelferin bezüglich der Zeitschriften und DVDs und schüttelte den Kopf. Er war nie ein Freund derartiger Hilfsmittel gewesen, also würde gewiss jetzt nicht darauf zurückgreifen. 

_ "Na los, Karl-Friedrich"_, sagte er zu sich selbst. _Es muss getan werden, was getan werden muss."_

Er musterte einen äußerst geschmacklosen Kunstdruck an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und öffnete dann erst seinen Gürtel, gefolgt von Hosenknopf und Reißverschluss.  
Den Hosenbund griff er gemeinsam mit dem Bund seiner Boxershorts und schob beides nach unten.  
Er ließ den Kopf nach hinten gegen die Sofalehne sinken und schloss die Augen. 

Was tat er hier bloß? Natürlich war das nichts, was er nicht schon unzählige Male zuvor getan hatte, aber in dieser Umgebung und zu diesem Zweck fühlte es sich überaus seltsam an. 

Dieses seltsame Gefühl war gewiss dafür verantwortlich, dass sich nicht recht etwas regen wollte. 

Da half nur Kopfkino. Während er die Hand um sich selbst schloss, drifteten seine Gedanken langsam ab. Zu Fantasien, die er schon viel zu lange nicht mehr mit einer anderen Person geteilt hatte und zu Wünschen, von denen er sich jedes Mal fragte, ob sie jemals wieder erfüllt werden würden. 

All das zeigte Wirkung und er spürte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde. Während er die Bewegungen seiner rechten Hand beschleunigte, griff er mit der linken nach dem Becher. 

Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in schneller Folge, seine Hand beschleunigte das Tempo erneut. 

Kurz bevor er kam, schob sich ein Bild vor sein inneres Auge. Das Bild einer sehr kleinen, sehr attraktiven Frau in einem dunkelblauen Abendkleid, mit einer aufreizenden Hochsteckfrisur und hochhackigen Schuhen, von denen er sich damals gefragt hatte, wie sie bloß darauf laufen konnte. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er bei ihrem Anblick hatte schlucken müssen und sich den ganzen Abend über dabei erwischt hatte, wie er sie angesehen hatte. 

Und als er sich in den Becher ergoss, hatte er ihren Namen auf den Lippen, stöhnte ein leises _„Silke“_. 

Erschöpft sackte er zusammen. Was war denn das gewesen? Hatte er da grade wirklich ihren Namen gestöhnt? Ihren _richtigen_ Namen, den er eigentlich noch nie benutzt hatte?  
Na ja, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er das hier für sie tat, war es wohl nicht ganz abwegig, dass ihm sein Gehirn einen kleinen Streich gespielt hatte.

Er stellte den Becher in die Durchreiche, drückte den Knopf, wischte sich dann mit einem Papiertaschentuch aus einem Spender auf dem Tisch sauber und zog sich an.

Als er den Raum verließ, erwartete ihn die Arzthelferin bereits. 

„Na das hat doch wunderbar geklappt.“ 

Ob sie ihm nun zur Belohnung einen Lutscher schenken würde? 

„Wir kümmern uns dann jetzt um alles weitere und setzen uns mit Frau Haller in Verbindung.“

Wie sich das anhörte. Andererseits machte die junge Frau einfach nur ihren Job. 

Er verabschiedete sich und verließ die Klinik. 

Er hatte es getan. Er hatte sich einen runtergeholt, um seiner Assistentin die Chance auf ein Kind zu ermöglichen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw: I didn't do my research ;-) Ich habe null Ahnung, wie das abläuft mit so ner Samenspende und so...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, heute reiche ich Vorspeise, Hauptgang und Nachspeise in Form der nächsten drei Kapitel.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ein paar Tage später erhielt er früh am Morgen eine SMS von seiner Assistentin.

_\- Die Klinik hat angerufen. Der Eingriff soll heute stattfinden. Komme danach ins Institut. Wünschen Sie mir Glück. -_

Nun war es also soweit. Nervosität machte sich in ihm breit und er fragte sich kurz, ob es nicht angebracht wäre, sie zu begleiten. 

Natürlich war es das nicht. Er hatte seinen Beitrag geleistet und nun bestand sein Part bestenfalls noch daraus ihr Glück zu wünschen. Und das tat er.

_\- Viel Glück. Es wird schon werden. Ich denke an Sie. Bis nachher. -_

Während er seiner Arbeit nachging, kreisten seine Gedanken unentwegt um das, was sich gerade am anderen Ende der Stadt abspielte. 

Ein wirklich produktives Arbeiten war so wirklich nicht möglich und so beschloss er gegen Mittag, dass er doch zur Klinik fahren würde. Er würde draußen warten und sie dann zu Mittagessen einladen. Ob das nun angebracht war oder nicht, war ihm in diesem Moment herzlich egal.


	6. Chapter 6

Als die Klinik am Morgen angerufen hatte, dass die Werte nun wie gewünscht waren und sie in die Klinik kommen sollte, war ihr schlagartig übel geworden vor lauter Aufregung. 

Sie hatte sich fertig gemacht, Boerne eine SMS geschrieben und ein Taxi zur Klinik genommen. 

Dort hatte man sie noch einmal aufgeklärt und dann hatte der Eingriff auch schon stattgefunden. 

Gerne hätte sie jemanden bei sich gehabt. Zum Hand halten und Mut machen.   
Doch wen hätte sie fragen sollen? Die Freundinnen, die von ihren Plänen wussten, standen diesen skeptisch gegenüber, in ihrer Familie wusste niemand Bescheid. Der einzige, den sie hätte Fragen können, war Boerne. Und das war ihr unangebracht erschienen. 

Nachdem sie sich noch eine Weile ausgeruht hatte, trat sie nun durch das Tor des Klinikgeländes auf die Straße. 

Sie wollte eben in ihrer Handtasche nach ihrem Handy angeln um ein Taxi zu rufen, da erblickte sie auf der anderen Straßenseite eine vertraute Gestalt. 

Dort stand ihr Chef, den Mantel gegen die kühle Herbstluft zugeknöpft, an sein Auto gelehnt und sah zu ihr herüber.

Auch wenn sie damit keinesfalls gerechnet hatte, erfreute sie der Anblick mehr, als sie vor sich selbst zugeben wollte.

„Professor, was machen Sie hier?“ 

Er richtete sich auf und lächelte sie an. 

„Wonach sieht es denn aus, Alberich? Ich hole Sie ab. Zum Mittagessen.“

Er nannte sie noch immer Alberich. Das sich das einmal so gut anfühlen würde, hätte sie nie geglaubt. Doch jetzt gab es ihr die Sicherheit, dass sich durch die jüngsten Entwicklungen nichts grundlegend geändert hatte.

„Das freut mich“, sagte sie und stieg in seinen Wagen. 

Nach einem entspannten Essen bei Boernes Lieblingsitaliener fuhren sie zusammen zurück ins Institut und arbeiteten dort, als habe sich nichts geändert.   
Boerne machte einen Witz über ihre Größe, sie konterte. Ihr üblicher Schlagabtausch. 

In ihre Angst mischte sich die Hoffnung, dass es so bleiben würde, egal wie das alles ausging. 

Um sechs läutete Boerne den Feierabend ein. 

„Soll ich Sie nach Hause fahren? Sie sind doch ohne Auto da.“ 

„Das wäre nett. Ich bin ziemlich müde.“

Als sie in Boernes Wagen vor ihrem Haus standen, hatte sie das Gefühl noch etwas sagen zu müssen. 

„Chef, ich wollte mich nochmal bedanken. Dafür, dass Sie das für mich getan haben.“ Sie zögerte kurz, sprach dann aber weiter: „Und auch dafür, dass Sie heute da waren. Vor der Klinik. Das bedeutet mir viel.“

Ihre Worte rührten ihn. Darin lag so viel ehrliches Gefühl, dass ihm ganz warm wurde. 

„Ach, ist schon gut. Das hab ich gern gemacht.“ Er schaute sie an. „Und das andere auch.“

Wieder drohten die Tränen sich ihren Weg zu bahnen, doch sie schaffte es abermals sie weg zu blinzeln. Trotzdem war sie sich fast sicher, dass er es bemerkt hatte. 

„Ich wünsche mir für Sie, dass alles so klappt, wie sie sich es wünschen.“

Das war zu viel. Ihre Gefühle übermannten sie mit voller Wucht und die erste Träne rollte über Ihre Wange. 

„Aber, aber, Alberich, nicht doch.“ 

Er nahm ihre Hand. 

„Entschuldigung. Das war einfach ein bisschen viel in letzter Zeit.“ 

Sie lachte und weinte gleichzeitig und er fand, dass sie dabei wunderschön aussah. 

Seit wann dachte er mit solche Attributen über seine Assistentin nach? Scheinbar setzte ihm das alles auch irgendwie zu. 

„Ich will dann mal. Wir sehen uns morgen.“ 

Ohne, dass er noch etwas erwidern konnte, stieg sie aus und ging zu ihrer Haustür.


	7. Chapter 7

Die folgenden Tage zogen sich wie zähes Kaugummi. 

Jeden Tag hoffte sie auf irgendwelche Symptome, die darauf schließen ließen, dass es geklappt hatte, doch nichts tat sich.   
Die Ärztin in ihr sagte, dass dies vollkommen normal sein und überhaupt nichts zu sagen hatte, der Rest in ihr schwankte zwischen freudiger Ungeduld und Zweifel. 

Boerne verhielt sich im Institut wie immer. Nur abends nach Feierabend schrieb er seit neuestem hin und wieder eine SMS. Nichts weltbewegendes, kurze Nachfragen nach ihrem Befinden, ein simples_ 'Gute Nacht, schlafen Sie gut'_. 

Und dann war er da, der Tag an dem sie erfahren sollte, ob sie schwanger war. Mit Boernes Kind. 

Boernes Angebot sie zur Klinik zu fahren hatte sie abgelehnt, ihm aber versprochen sich gleich nach der Untersuchung bei ihm zu melden. 

In der Klinik hatte sie eine Urinprobe abgegeben und man hatte ihr Blut abgenommen.   
Nun saß sie im Sprechzimmer des Klinikleiters und wartete. 

Und wieder hätte sie sich jemanden an ihrer Seite gewünscht. Sie dachte an Boernes Hand auf ihrer. Das hatte sich gut angefühlt. 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Warum dachte sie in letzter Zeit immer wieder an ihren Chef?   
Natürlich, ohne sein Zutun würde sie jetzt nicht hier sitzen und genau das war mit Sicherheit der Grund, warum sich Boerne immer wieder Zutritt zu ihren Gedanken verschaffte.

Bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und der Klinikleiter betrat den Raum.   
Als er sich ihr gegenüber setzte, konnte sie an seinem Blick bereits alles ablesen, was sie wissen musste und ihre Welt brach für einen Moment zusammen. So sehr hatte sie gehofft.

Schnell übernahm ihre Ratio wieder die Oberhand. Sie nahm die Worte ihres Gegenübers wahr ohne wirklich zuzuhören und sagte sich selbst, in Gedanken, immer wieder: _„Es ist vollkommen normal, wenn es nicht sofort klappt. Vollkommen normal.“_

Das war in etwa auch das, was ihr Arzt zu ihr sagte. Die Worte drangen wie durch Watte an ihr Ohr und sie war froh, als sie endlich die Klinik verließ und in den kühlen Nieselregen hinaustrat. 

Einen Moment lang hatte sie gehofft, Boerne würde wieder dort stehen und sie erwarten, aber da war niemand. 

Sie spannte ihren Schirm auf und beschloss zu Fuß nach Hause zu gehen. 

Als sie dort ankam, war sie vollkommen durchgefroren.   
Sie brühte einen Tee auf und stieg unter die Dusche. Drehte das Wasser so heiß auf, dass sie es gerade noch ertragen konnte und versuchte alles weg zu waschen. Die Kälte von ihrer Haut und aus ihrem Innern zu vertreiben.   
Gerade hatte sie sich auf der Couch niedergelassen und sich eine Tasse Tee eingeschenkt, als es klingelte. 

Träge stand sie auf, warf im Vorbeigehen einen Blick in den Flurspiegel, um festzustellen, dass sie fürchterlich aussah, und öffnete die Tür.

Da stand Boerne. Mit besorgter Miene im Gesicht. 

„Sie haben sich nicht gemeldet, da dachte ich, ich...“, er hörte abrupt auf zu sprechen und sie wusste, dass er verstanden hatte. 

Sie trat zur Seite und ließ ihn herein, ging dann zurück ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich wieder auf die Couch.   
Er setzte sich neben sie. So nah, dass sich ihre Beine fast berührten. 

„Es tut mir leid, Silke.“ 

Hatte er sie gerade tatsächlich beim Vornamen genannt? 

Sie spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und in diesem Moment brachen alle Dämme und sie in verzweifeltes Schluchzen aus. 

Er zog sie an sich und strich ihr übers Haar. 

Eine Weile saßen sie so da, er hielt sie und sie weinte all die Gefühle, gute wie schlechte, die sie so sehr aufwühlten an seine Schulter. 

„Ich weiß, dass Sie das selbst wissen, aber es ist vollkommen normal, dass es nicht gleich beim ersten Mal funktioniert.“ 

Er konnte spüren wie sie gegen seine Schulter nickte. 

Sie so zu erleben, war schwer für ihn. Kannte er sie doch eigentlich nur als die Frau, die ihre geringe körperliche Größe um Längen durch ihr toughes Auftreten wett machte.   
Er schätzte sie sehr. Nicht nur ihre beruflichen Qualifikationen. Sie war smart, hatte Stil und war doch so herrlich auf dem Boden geblieben. Ganz anders als er. Und trotzdem wusste sie ihn zu nehmen wie er war. Und das konnten die wenigsten Menschen. 

„Ich hatte es mir so sehr gewünscht.“ 

Sie rückte ein Stück von ihm ab und betrachtete die Stelle seines weißen Hemdes, die jetzt von Tränen- und Mascaraspuren gezeichnet war.

Vorsichtig fuhr sie mit den Fingerspitzen darüber. 

„Jetzt hab ich Ihnen auch noch das Hemd versaut. Tut mir leid.“

Dort wo gerade ihre Fingerspitzen gewesen waren, wurde es plötzlich warm auf seiner Haut. 

„Schon gut. Das geht schon wieder raus.“ 

Er nahm ihre Hände in seine und jagte ihr damit ein Kribbeln durch den Körper. 

„Beim nächsten Mal wird es klappen. Ganz bestimmt.“ 

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und sah auf ihre Hände. Schön sah das aus, wie sich seine langen Finger um ihre wesentlich kleineren Hände schlossen. 

„Ja, vielleicht.“

Sie sah ihn an und er konnte nicht anders, als sie nochmal in seine Arme zu schließen. 

Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie so auf ihrer Couch gesessen hatten, als sie sich von ihm löste. Einzig, dass es sich so gut angefühlt hatte wie schon lange nichts mehr, dessen war er sich sicher. 

„Möchten Sie auch einen Tee?“ 

Er nickte. Eigentlich war er kein Teetrinker, aber gerade jetzt, in diesem Moment, erschien Tee ihm perfekt. 

Silke stand auf, ging in die Küche und kam mit einer Tasse und einer Packung Kekse zurück.

„Ich habe heute noch nichts gegessen.“ Sie hob entschuldigend die Kekspackung. „War zu nervös.“

Er erwähnte nicht, dass es ihm ähnlich gegangen war und dass er ebenfalls ziemlichen Hunger hatte. Stattdessen machte er einen Vorschlag:

„Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir uns etwas zu essen bestellen?“

Sie lächelte. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend. 

„Gerne. Aber Sie müssen nicht den Abend mit mir verbringen.“

Er legte den Kopf schief. 

„Vielleicht möchte ich aber genau das.“

Sein Kopf wanderte zurück in Normalstellung.

„Natürlich nur, wenn Sie möchten.“

Sie war schön, wenn sie lächelte. 

„Das möchte ich.“

Sie hatten beim Chinesen bestellt und gemütlich auf dem Sofa gegessen. Hatten sich unterhalten, ganz zwanglos. Es war kein Wort über _'die Sache'_ mehr gefallen und irgendwann war seine Assistentin gähnend gegen ihn gesackt.   
Kurz darauf war sie eingeschlafen und noch ein bisschen mehr zusammengesackt. So, dass sie, mit ein bisschen Hilfe seinerseits, mit ihrem Kopf auf seinem Schoß zu liegen kam.   
Er hatte lange versucht, sich zurückzuhalten, doch irgendwann hatte seine linke Hand, wie von selbst, den Weg in ihr Haar gefunden und strich nun durch die blonden Strähnen. 

Er sah auf sie herab und ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, sich an das hier gewöhnen zu können.   
Sein Daumen bewegte sich zögernd über ihre Wange, während seine restlichen Finger in ihrem Haar blieben. 

Plötzlich regte sie sich, öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an. Erschrocken zog er seine Hand zurück.

„Sie, ähm... Sie sind eingeschlafen. Ich wollte Sie nicht wecken.“

Ein Lächeln formte sich um ihre Lippen. „Danke.“

Sie richtete sich auf und streckte sich. 

„Ich werd dann auch mal gehen.“ Er erhob sich von der Couch und sie war im Begriff es ihm gleichzutun. „Bleiben Sie sitzen. Ich finde allein raus. Wir sehen uns morgen.“

Er lächelte sie an und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Wenige Sekunden später hörte sie das Schließen der Haustür. 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Hatte sie wirklich mit dem Kopf auf seinem Schoß geschlafen? Und war da seine Hand in ihren Haaren gewesen, sein Daumen an ihrer Wange? Ein warmes Kribbeln machte sich in ihr breit. Ein Kribbeln, das sie so schon sehr lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Die nächsten Wochen war fast alles wie immer. Fast.  
Einem Außenstehenden wäre wahrscheinlich nicht aufgefallen, dass Boerne ihr gegenüber fürsorglicher war als üblich, aber sie merkte es immer wieder.

Mal war es ein Kaffee, den er ihr brachte, mal ein Kleinigkeit zu essen, die plötzlich für sie bereit lag. Was ihr aber am allermeisten auffiel waren die Berührungen. Mal lag seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, wenn sie sich gemeinsam etwas ansahen, dann lag sie auf ihrem Rücken, wenn er sie sanft durch eine Tür schob. Manchmal da strichen seine Finger ganz kurz, wie zufällig, über ihren Arm.

Es war schön. Es fühlte sich gut an, dass da jemand war, der sich sorgte, der sich kümmerte. 

An diesem Morgen war sie vor ihm Institut. Sie bereitete gerade die erste Leichenöffnung des Tages vor, als die er Tür öffnete. 

„Guten Morgen!“ 

Seine Laune war offenbar gut.

„Guten Morgen, Chef. Ich habe schon mal angefangen, weil ich nachher früher gehen müsste.“

Erst sah er sie fragend an, dann schien der Groschen gefallen zu sein. 

„Ist es etwa heute soweit? Der zweite Versuch?“

Sie nickte zögernd und er trat ein wenig näher zu ihr.

„Alberich, wenn Sie möchten, dann begleite ich Sie.“ 

Er machte ihr dieses Angebot ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken. 

Sie stellte das Tablett mit den Instrumenten beiseite und sah ihn an.

„Das ist wirklich nett, aber sie müssen nicht mitkommen. Ich schaff das schon alleine.“

Sie hätte sich selbst ohrfeigen können. Er bot ihr seine Begleitung an und sie lehnte ab.   
Zum Glück war Hartnäckigkeit eine seiner verlässlichsten Eigenschaften.

„Lassen Sie mich Sie wenigstens hinfahren.“ Er zog die Stirn kraus. „Ich warte im Wagen auf Sie und fahre Sie dann nach Hause.“

Lächelnd schloss sie die Augen. „In Ordnung. Danke.“

Bis die Uhr drei am Nachmittag anzeigte, hatten sie den Drogentoten und den Suizid bearbeitet, Berichte geschrieben und den bevorstehenden Termin mit keinem Wort erwähnt.   
Jetzt stand Boerne plötzlich neben ihr, seine Hand wieder einmal auf ihrer Schulter. 

„Wir sollten langsam los.“

Die Fahrt zur Klinik war kurz und je näher sie kamen, desto mehr wünschte sie sich, dass er nicht im Wagen warten, sondern mit ihr hinein gehen und im Wartezimmer warten würde. 

Er parkte an der Straße, fast genau dort, wo er beim letzten Mal gestanden hatte.

„Also dann. Ich warte hier.“ 

Sie sah ihn an und versuchte krampfhaft zu lächeln, doch es gelang ihr nicht. 

Anstatt etwas zu sagen, stieg Boerne plötzlich aus, ging um den Wagen herum, öffnete ihre Tür und streckte ihr die Hand hin. 

„Sie müssen das nicht alleine machen.“

Wortlos ergriff sie seine Hand, ließ sich aus dem Wagen helfen und zur Eingangstür geleiten. 

Drinnen drückte er noch einmal kurz ihre Hand, lächelte ihr zu und trat dann in den Wartebereich.

„Bis gleich.“

Er war gerade in ein Reisemagazin vertieft, als sich die Tür des Wartezimmers öffnete und Silke eintrat.

„Chef?“ 

Er schaute auf.

„Ich bin fertig, wir können fahren.“

„Sehr schön. Wie fühlen Sie sich?“

Er erhob sich und kam auf sie zu. 

„Ganz gut.“ Sie lächelte.

„Schön. Soll ich Sie nach Hause fahren oder möchten Sie noch was essen?“

Sie hatte beide Fragen mit ja beantwortet und so saßen sie wieder auf ihrem Sofa und aßen. Diesmal indisch statt chinesisch. 

Lange sagte keiner ein Wort, dann stellte Boerne seinen Teller auf den Couchtisch und fragte zögernd: „Was sagt ihr Bauchgefühl? Hat es geklappt?“

Sie seufzte. 

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich möchte mir keine allzu großen Hoffnungen machen.“

Sie stellte ebenfalls ihren Teller weg und drehte sich zu ihm. 

„Danke.“ 

Sie lächelte, schloss die Augen und lehnte sich dann zurück in die Polster. 

Er sah sie an, sein Blick glitt über die Konturen ihres Gesichtes, über ihren Oberkörper, hin zu ihren Händen. Sie war zweifelsohne attraktiv. Ihre Größe war für ihn schon so lange zu einer Selbstverständlichkeit geworden, dass es ihm nicht einmal mehr richtig auffiel, dass sie gut einen halben Meter kleiner war als er. Gedanken drangen in sein Bewusstsein, die ihm ein gewisses Unbehagen bereiteten.

„Alberich, es ist spät, ich sollte jetzt gehen.“ 

Sie setzte sich wieder auf. 

„Ja, Sie haben recht, es ist spät.“

Nachdem er gegangen war, fühlte sie sich unglaublich allein und fragte sich, ob er geblieben wäre, wenn sie ihn darum gebeten hätte. Gerne wäre sie noch einmal bei ihm eingeschlafen, stattdessen würde sie nun alleine ins Bett gehen und ewig nicht in den Schlaf finden. 

Als er ihre Haustür von außen schloss, ließ er den Kopf hängen. Gerne wäre er noch ein bisschen geblieben. Am liebsten die ganze Nacht. Stattdessen würde er nun nach Hause fahren und sich dann in der Stille und Einsamkeit seiner Wohnung wiederfinden.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Achtung es kommt ein laaanges, fluffiges Kapitel :-)

Wie auch beim letzten Mal folgten nun die Tage des Wartens, des Hoffens, der Zweifel und der Angst.

Im Institut gingen sie beide miteinander um, als wäre nichts, erwähnten _„die Sache“_ nur höchst selten. 

Es war Sonntag. Morgen würde sie erfahren ob es diesmal geklappt hatte. Die Nervosität brachte sie fast um den Verstand.   
Hatte sie es die letzten Tage noch irgendwie geschafft sich abzulenken, wollte es ihr heute absolut nicht gelingen. Nach dem Frühstück hatte sie sich mit einem guten Buch, einer Kanne Tee und einer dicken Wolldecke auf die Terrasse gesetzt und versuch die goldene Herbstsonne zu genießen.   
Das Buch war fesselnd und doch drifteten ihre Gedanken immer wieder ab und sie musste manche Seiten mehrmals lesen, bis sie wusste was drauf stand. 

Sie dachte an Boerne und fragte sich, was der jetzt grade tat. Ob er auch nervös war? Wahrscheinlich deutlich weniger als sie. Schließlich war er ja der passive Teil. Andererseits war er, seitdem er sie zu dem letzten Termin begleitet hatte, irgendwie in eine aktivere Rolle gerutscht, als sie geplant hatte. Doch es gefiel ihr. Es gefiel ihr sogar so gut, dass sie darüber nachdachte, wie es wäre das Kind gemeinsam aufzuziehen. 

Sie legte das Buch auf ihrem Oberschenkel ab und schloss die Augen, genoss die warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrer Haut und die noch viel wärmeren Gedanken in ihrem Kopf. 

Währenddessen hatte Boerne, dem das Warten nicht weniger Kopfzerbrechen bereitete, eine andere Art der Ablenkung gesucht und ein altes Hobby wieder aufleben lassen.

Lange hatte er nicht mehr im Sattel gesessen, doch es fühlte sich an, als wäre das letzte mal erst gestern gewesen. 

Der fuchsfarbene Wallach, den er bei einem Bekannten ausgeliehen hatte, trabte schnellen Schrittes über den federnden Waldboden. 

Fast hatte er vergessen wie schön das war. Ohne richtiges Ziel durch den Wald zu schlendern, fernab von bunten Hindernissen und Platzierungen. 

Er schnalzte mit der Zunge und das Pferd fiel in einen leichten Galopp. Für einen Moment waren all die Gedanken, die ihn beschäftigen vergessen und er konzentrierte sich nur noch auf die Bewegungen des Pferdes und den goldenen Glanz, den die Herbstsonne auf das Fell des Tieres warf. 

Als er einen Schotterweg erreichte, parierte er zum Schritt, ließ die Zügel lang und klopfte dem Pferd den Hals. 

Auf was hatte er sich bloß eingelassen? Als er entschieden hatte ihr zu helfen, hatte er im Traum nicht daran gedacht, dass das alles ein solches Gefühlschaos in ihm auslösen würde.  
Er wollte bei ihr sein. Mit ihr Zeit verbringen. Lange schon hatte er nicht mehr so gefühlt. Und auch wenn es ihm schwerfiel es vor sich selbst zuzugeben: Er war verliebt. In seine Assistentin.   
Und immer wieder drängte sich ihm die Frage auf, wie es wohl wäre, das Kind gemeinsam aufzuziehen.

Es war Zeit zurück zu reiten. Er würde nach Hause fahren, etwas essen und eine Flasche Wein öffnen. 

Kurz bevor er den Reitstall erreichte, piepte sein Handy. Eine SMS. Von Silke. 

_ \- Verzeihen Sie die Störung am Sonntag, aber ich weiß nicht mehr wohin mit meiner Nervosität. Haben Sie Lust eine Runde um den Aasee zu spazieren? - _

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht und er antwortete:

_ \- Sehr gerne. Bin in 90 Minuten bei Ihnen. - _

Er sattelte das Pferd ab, klopfte ihm noch einmal den Hals und übergab es dann an eine junge Pferdepflegerin. 

Die Fahrt nach Hause kam ihm fürchterlich lang vor und auch als er angekommen war, konnte es ihm nicht schnell genug gehen. 

Die Reitsachen flogen in den Wäschekorb und unter der Dusche drehte er das Wasser so heiß, dass er es gerade noch aushalten konnte.   
In seinem Kopf, in dem normalerweise alles so geordnet ablief, herrschte Chaos. Zu viele widerstreitende Gefühle hinderten ihn daran klare, rationale Gedanken zu fassen.

Er stieg aus der Dusche, trocknete sich ab und ging ins Schlafzimmer. 

Sein Blick fiel auf sein Bett. Wann hatte hier zuletzt jemand mit ihm zusammen gelegen? Es war lange her. Sehr lange. 

Er griff zu einer schwarzen Hose und einem weißen Hemd, ließ die Krawatte weg und zog stattdessen eine graue Strickjacke über. 

Im Flur griff er Mantel und Autoschlüssel und dann war er auch schon aus der Tür hinaus und auf dem Weg zu ihr. 

\--- 

Eigentlich hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass er wirklich vorbeikommen würde. Umso mehr freute es sie, dass er sofort eingewilligt hatte und wahrscheinlich schon auf dem Weg zu ihr war.

Sie saß an ihrem Küchentisch, nippte hin und wieder an ihrem Tee und schaute immer wieder sehnsüchtig zur Straße, in der Hoffnung sein Wagen würde endlich auftauchen. 

Wann hatte sie das zuletzt gemacht? Sehnsüchtig auf jemanden gewartet? Mit einem ganz warmen und weichen Gefühl in der Magengegend? Das war lange her.   
Und vielleicht fühlte es sich gerade deshalb so gut an. 

Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie ihren Chef schon lange, wenn nicht sogar immer, für attraktiv gehalten hatte. Ja, rein äußerlich war er ihr Typ. Aber was ihn noch so viel attraktiver machte, war das, was die wenigsten von ihm zu sehen bekamen. Diesen anderen Boerne, hinter der schicken, arroganten Fassade. Der Boerne, der gleichermaßen humorvoll wie tiefgründig war. Mit dem man Pferde stehlen konnte.  
Nicht, dass er sie oft hinter diese Fassade hatte blicken lassen. Aber jedes Mal, wenn sie einen Blick dahinter hatte werfen können, hatte ihr gefallen was sie sah. Jedes Mal hatte sie sich selbst gescholten, dass sie ihrem Chef gegenüber gefälligst nicht solche Gefühle zu haben hatte. Und doch waren sie da, diese Gefühle. Jetzt, da er so viel für die getan hatte, waren sie stärker denn je und wenn sie ganz ehrlich war, dann war es vollkommen klar. Sie hatte sich verliebt. In ihren Chef. In den Mann, mit dessen Kind sie womöglich schwanger war.  
Es hätte so schön sein können. Stattdessen war es nun einfach nur fürchterlich kompliziert. 

Ein schwarzer Wagen bog in ihre Straße ein, ihr Herz schlug eine kleine Extrasystole und als es endlich klingelte gleich noch eine.

„Entschuldigen Sie die Verspätung, aber ich musste noch schnell den Pferdegeruch abwaschen.“ 

Er hörte sich selbst reden und fragte sich, was er da von sich gab. 

„Schon gut, kein Problem. Sie sind doch kaum zu spät“, sagte sie und ließ ihn in den Flur treten. „Ich zieh mich nur schnell an.“

Er beobachtete, wie sie einen Mantel überwarf und sich einen leichten Schal um den Hals schlang. 

„Wir können.“

Von ihrem Haus bis zum Aasee war es nicht weit. Schweigend liefen sie nebeneinander her. Es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen. Nein, es war diese ganz wunderbare Art des Schweigens, wie man es nur mit wenigen Menschen konnte.

Sie waren bereits ein Stück am See entlang gelaufen, als Boerne plötzlich eine Bank ansteuerte.

„Wollen wir uns einen Moment setzen?“

Er ließ sich nieder und sie tat es ihm gleich. 

Die Sonne war noch immer kraftvoll und warm, obwohl sie nicht mehr so hoch am Himmel stand.   
Trotz der Wärme wäre sie gerne näher gerückt, wahrte aber einen kleinen Abstand. 

Ein Stück weiter schob ein Paar einen Kinderwagen am Seeufer entlang.

Er beobachtete, wie ihr Blick dem Paar folgte und konnte spüren, wie sie sich anspannte. Ihre Sehnsucht war fast greifbar.

„Warten Sie mal ab, bald schieben sie auch so eine Kinderkarre um den See.“ 

Er legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern.

„Wird nur vielleicht ein bisschen schwierig was vernünftiges in Ihrer Größe zu finden. Vielleicht einen Puppenwagen?“

Er grinste sie an und sie musste unweigerlich lachen. Er konnte es nicht lassen. 

„Ach, ansonsten müssen Sie schieben.“

Hatte sie das gerade gesagt? Nicht, dass sie nicht schon viel zu viele Grenzen überschritten hatte, aber das war womöglich doch ein bisschen zu viel.  
Umso mehr überraschte sie seine Antwort. Denn da waren plötzlich weder Sarkasmus noch Ironie zu finden. Nein, es lag eine Wärme darin, sie erschaudern ließ.

„Das würde ich wirklich gerne tun.“

Sie hatte ihn angelächelt und sich in seinen Arm geschmiegt, die Augen geschlossen und für einen Moment lang nur seine Körperwärme und seinen Herzschlag wahrgenommen. 

Irgendwann hatte er vorgeschlagen weiterzugehen und sie waren aufgestanden. 

Einen Moment lang hatten sie vor der Bank gestanden und sich angeschaut, dann hatte Boerne ihr die Hand hingestreckt und sie hatte sie ergriffen und nun gingen sie weiter am See entlang. Hand in Hand. 

Es fühlte sich gut an. Und richtig. Ihre Hand in seiner. Er sah auf ihre Hände hinunter und lächelte. 

„Was ist denn so lustig?“

Sie sah zu ihm auf.

„Nicht lustig. Schön.“

Hatte er eben gesagt es sei schön? Hier mit ihr am Aasee entlang zu spazieren und Händchen zu halten? 

Nun, er hatte recht. Es war schön. 

„Das finde ich auch.“ 

Sollte er doch ruhig wissen, dass sie es schön fand. Hier. Mit ihm.

Eine Weile sprachen sie nicht, dann ergriff Boerne das Wort: „Sollen wir noch was essen gehen?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Nein, ich koche uns was.“

Sie gingen weiter um den See und redeten über dies und das. Erst als sie wieder vor ihrer Haustür standen und sie den Schlüssel aus ihrer Tasche holen musste, löste sie ihre Hand aus seiner. 

\--- 

Er konnte nicht sagen, wann er sich zuletzt so wohl gefühlt hatte.Während sie auf einem Tritt stand und die Soße im Topf umrührte, saß er auf einem Küchenstuhl und bereitete den Salat zu.

Irgendwie waren sie in ihrem Gespräch bei ihrer beider Schulzeit gelandet und während er nicht viel schönes zu berichten hatte, erzählte sie gerade ausgelassen von einer Klassenfahrt in den Schwarzwald zum Skifahren, bei der es heiß hergegangen war.

„Tja und nach ein paar Tagen war das morgens auf der Piste gar nicht mehr so einfach. Ich glaube, wir hatten alle, inklusive den Lehrern, immer einen gewissen Restalkoholpegel.“ 

Sie lachte.

„Das war eine tolle Zeit. Abends sind wir immer durch den Wald ins nächste Dorf gelaufen um einzukaufen. Zwei aus meiner Stufe haben den ganzen Weg über gesungen. Die konnten das richtig gut.“

„Haben Sie noch Kontakt zu ihren alten Klassenkameraden?“

„Ja, zu ein paar schon. Aber nur lose. Irgendwann verläuft sich ja doch alles.“

Da hatte sie recht. Zu alten Schulfreunden hatte er auch kaum Kontakt. Richtige Freunde hatte er in der Schule sowieso eigentlich nie gehabt. Das war eben nicht so einfach, wenn man nicht nur Klassenbester war, sondern auch nie an irgendwelchen Veranstaltungen teilnehmen durfte, die den Eltern nicht standesgemäß erschienen.   
So richtig ausgebrochen war er erst im Studium. In der Pomerania und im Hanauer Kreis. Und dann, als dort für ihn alles zerbrach war er abgehauen. Zum Gastsemester an die Sorbonne. 

„Und Sie?“ Riss sie ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Nein, richtigen Kontakt nicht. Man trifft sich zwangsläufig hier und dort. Aber das ist auch alles.“

Sie stieg von ihrem Tritt und stellte sich neben ihn.

„Ich decke eben den Tisch, dann können wir gleich essen.“

Sie verließ die Küche und kurz darauf hörte das Klirren von Tellern und Besteck. 

Es hatte etwas von einem Date. Auf dem Tisch brannten Kerzen und das Geschirr war natürlich das_ Gute_. Das was man eben nicht jeden Tag benutzte. 

Das Essen war hervorragend und der Wein, den sie geöffnet hatte passte perfekt dazu.

Silke trank Wasser und er hoffte so sehr, dass diese Vorsichtsmaßnahme sich als angebracht erweisen würde.

„Möchten Sie noch?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Nein danke, es war wirklich lecker, aber ich bin satt.“  
Sie stand auf und wollte den Tisch abräumen, aber er hielt sie auf.

„Lassen Sie mal, ich mache das.“

Er stapelte das Geschirr und trug es in die Küche. 

„Stellen Sie es einfach nur auf die Anrichte, ich räume später alles in die Spülmaschine.“

Er folgte ihrer Anweisung und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sah, dass sie auf die Couch umgezogen war.  
Sein Wein und ihr Wasser standen auf dem Couchtisch und im Hintergrund lief leise Musik. 

Er setzte sich neben sie und machte sich dabei nicht die Mühe einen gewissen Abstand zu ihr zu lassen.

Ihre Oberschenkel berührten sich und er sah sie an. 

„Das war ein sehr schöner Tag. Danke dafür.“

Da war er, dieser Boerne, den man so selten erlebte, der Gefühle zeigte und der seine Fassade kurzzeitig einriss. Dieser Boerne, den sie gerne viel öfter erleben würde.

„Ja, das finde ich auch. Ich danke Ihnen.“

Sein Blick hielt an ihrem fest und seine grünen Augen wirken im gedimmten Licht fast schwarz. 

Es war einer dieser Momente, in denen man handeln und einen neuen Weg einschlagen konnte oder eben nicht.

Beide entschieden sich für letzteres.

„Was meinten Sie eigentlich heute damit, dass Sie noch den Pferdegeruch abwaschen mussten?“

Er löste den den Blick von ihrem und lehnte sich zurück.

„Ach, ich habe heute Morgen seit langen mal wieder eine Weile auf einem Pferd zugebracht. Seit ich die Springreiterei aufgegeben habe, hat mich nichts mehr in einen Reitstall gezogen. Aber heute da war ein Ausritt genau das Richtige um den Kopf frei zu bekommen.“

Sie seufzte.

„Ja, das habe ich auch früher gerne gemacht. Rauf aufs Pferd und in den Wald. Das ist Psychohygiene vom Feinsten.“

Er zog die Augenbrauen kraus. 

„Sie sind früher geritten? Shetland Ponies?“

Sie lachte und boxte ihn in die Seite.

„Ja, auch. Aber mein Lieblingspferd war tatsächlich 1,75m groß.“

Er machte einen betont entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck. 

„Und wie sind Sie da hoch gekommen? Mit dem Flaschenzug?“

„Keineswegs. Es war zwar immer ein bisschen Kletterei, aber ich bin da immer ohne Hilfe hochgekommen“, sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Ist schon verdammt lange her, dass ich zuletzt auf einem Pferd gesessen habe. Na ja, vielleicht irgendwann mal wieder.“

„Vielleicht können wir ja mal zusammen eine Runde drehen.“

Seufzend lehnte sie sich gegen ihn.

„Wovon mussten Sie eigentlich den Kopf frei kriegen?“

Er zögerte, wollte am liebsten gar nicht antworten. Dann drehte er den Kopf ein wenig zu ihr, sodass er mit seinem Kinn ihr Haar berührte. 

„Ach, Sie wissen schon, der ganz normale Wahnsinn.“ _„Wenn man sich in seine Assistentin verliebt“_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Sie sagte nichts, drückte sich nur noch ein bisschen mehr gegen ihn. 

„Ist alles ein bisschen viel in letzter Zeit, was? Erst überfalle ich Sie mit meiner Bitte und jetzt beanspruche ich auch noch ständig Ihre Zeit.“

Er machte seinen linken Arm frei und legte ihn um ihre Schultern. 

„Ich verbringe gerne Zeit mit Ihnen.“

Sie zog ihre Beine auf das Sofa und schmiegte sich an ihn. 

„Das geht mir genauso.“

Immer noch war ihr Haar in der Nähe seines Gesichtes und einem Impuls folgend drückte er einen sanften Kuss darauf. Der Duft ihres Shampoos stieg im in die Nase und am Liebsten hätte er sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar vergraben und tief eingeatmet. Ihren Duft und diesen Moment.

Sie schloss die Augen und fragte sich, ob sie gerade geträumt hatte oder er wirklich ihr Haar geküsst hatte. Sollten ihre Gefühle tatsächlich erwidert werden? Und wenn ja, was waren die Konsequenzen?

Sie konnte dem Gedanken nicht weiter folgen, denn Boerne sprach plötzlich wieder.

„Alberich, Silke, ich weiß nicht recht, wie es formulieren soll, aber...“ Er stockte und sie sah in an. Sah in diese wunderschönen Augen, die mit einem Mal ganz aufgeregt wirkten. 

„Ich... Ich würde gerne eine Rolle spielen. Für Ihr Kind. Und vielleicht auch für Sie.“

Sie hatte das Gefühl ihr Herz würde kurz aussetzen.

Um ihn ihn richtig anzusehen musste sie ein Stück abrücken und sie merkte, dass er seinen Arm um ihre Schultern nur ungern ein wenig löste.  
„Meinen Sie das ernst?“ 

Sie lächelte und wirkte fast ein wenig verlegen. 

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde das sagen, wenn ich es nicht ernst meinen würde?“

Das _Du_ klang gleichermaßen fremd und richtig in ihren Ohren und sie war froh, dass er diesen Schritt gemacht hatte. Der nächste Schritt aber würde nun an ihr liegen, da war sie sicher.

Und so griff sie nach seiner Hand und strich vorsichtig mit den Daumen über seinen Handrücken.

Diese kleine Berührung jagte ihm einen Schauer durch den ganzen Körper und er fühlte sich fast wie ein Teenager, der das alles gerade zum ersten Mal erlebte. 

„Du spielst bereits eine Rolle für mich.“

Ihre Worte hallten in seinem Kopf nach. Er spielte eine Rolle für sie. Sicher tat er das. Schließlich war er ihr Chef. Und vielleicht auch eine Art Freund. Aber war es das was sie meinte? Oder etwas ganz anderes. Etwas viel größeres?

Sie gab ihm ihre Antwort indem sie seine Hand an ihre Lippen hob und einen Kuss auf seinem Handrücken platzierte.   
Dann sah sie ihn an. Sah ihn an mit einem Blick der so verheißungsvoll war und im so vieles zu versprechen schien, wonach er sich schon so lange sehnte.

Sein Gesicht bewegte sich auf sie zu. Gleich würde er sie küssen. Wann war sie zuletzt so nervös gewesen? Sie spürte weiche Lippen auf ihren. Ganz zart, fast schüchtern. So als ob er sich vergewissern wollte, dass das, was er tat, richtig war.

Sie erwiderte den Kuss und er zog sie in die Arme. 

Eine Weile saßen sie da, hielten sich und tauschten unschuldige Küsse, dann sagte Silke: 

„Bleibst du heute Nacht hier?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Idee, das Boerne aufs Pferd steigt um den Kopf frei zu kriegen, hatte ich schon länger im Kopf, hier passte sie nun ganz gut.


End file.
